Chaos and Order
by finalsliver
Summary: They evolved, we regressed. but they returned unto our world in search of new friendship and trade. But time itself has contested to make these difficult for all... and now from both sides must result come. Naruto/Poke'mon X-over
1. Prelude

The Chaotic Order.

OK here I'm gonna break it down for you, got this crazy idea based around a couple of old conversations, converging around the theory of a mixed story line rather than a straight over crossover.

The basic line of time in this thriving metropolis of firing synapses is based around the idea of converging the story line of several popular stories from several different anime and (technically) cartoons.

the basic idea is to converge the later life of several of Poke'mon's 'legendary' Poke'mon into few anime of choice and then continuing it out through several more; eventually creating something similar to a life story for a selection of fictional creatures.

the first anime being Naruto (though others may feature) it will be based around a small group of nin that ally with Konoha and will be following somewhat closely to the manga, rather than the series and movies may or may not feature.

another thing to mention is that the 'jinchuuriki' theme will feature heavily and i will be attempting to use Japanese words for techniques and titles, though names of Poke'mon will be in English.

OK here we go

Many years after the Poke'mon world hit it's climax, man as the dominant force became to complacent due to becoming too Poke'mon dependant. Mewtwo and a few others combined there abilities and skills to create and alternate time-space area for the Poke'mon to escape to, away from there oppressor's and master's. All were rescued and forced to this new world by the creators and there fellow legendary level Poke'mon.

Now many years have past and the original world has regressed in technology and society has reverted back to feudal times. But in the early years of regression, scientists tried to recreate the effects of Poke'mon to allow he use of certain equipment, this eventually led to the creation of the first 'chakra' based techniques and 'blood limits'. Now many years after there creation the Poke'mon world sent emissaries out into there home world, one of each element still at there command, Fire, Water, only the rarer ones lived up to there names, for the Poke'mon flourished in there new strange world. They had even evolved themselves in new ways, no longer needing the aid of stones and certain conditions.

The ambassadors searched high and low in there various forms for suitable subjects to engage in there historical disputes, for though they sought peace, they had expected the humans to expand there horizons rather than regress into this scene that should only really be featured in the demented minds of twisted authors whose books will never sell to there intended audiences, instead to the queer and mentally depraved. No child should have to fight for his family, let alone in there years under there 'big 10'.

But alas they themselves did, to an extent, train to fight from birth. After all without the learning of several of there techniques, there society itself would crumble. they still needed electricity for lighting and fire to boil the metals that make there new weapons. They still needed the plants for air and there strength to turn the mills when the wind dies...

There search continued, each in a different land, finding like hearted humans and eventually creating the first summoning contracts to grace worlds. The trade of human friendship and goods of produce and gold for the equal trade of similar goods and currency from the 'summons' as there were now called. No long able to be considered 'pocket monsters', after all with no technology as such to capture them they were truly there own masters.

Eventually, after a large amount of contracts were signed, small instances occured where 'summon's' would have goals that would hinder the other, and this would lead to conflict and eventually one or both sides would die and there contract would be lost. This continued over years, and eventually the 'summons' constructed borders among the lands they had.

The remaining 'legendary' Poke'mon, those who hadn't really changed in the creation of there new chance at life, realised the result of there unguided joining of the 'ninja world' in which the 'humans' now lived with there own, closed the borders between the different 'clans' of evolved 'Poke'mon' declaring that those who attempted to pass through shall have the wrath of there new council brought down upon them.

And thus the creation of modern day summoning was born, ninja's able to summon the creatures that had evolved from there past partners, still able to be summoned even if they are confined to there own territory, they still grow as a socciety, and though now used for primarily for combat they still retained there pride, as now they were never the lesser creature in the summoning pact, now they were the betters, able to truly be free from all but themselves,..

Well.... almost all

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N

well how does it sound, it isn't my first choice of fic but what do you reader's think??

this itself is the first 'arc' of the story, if it can really be called an arc. its more like a story on its own as the arc's themselves will be so far apart that the characters that carry over will forget techniques and such between each, though some will carry over, but mostly the obscure and basic, camp fire lighting techniques and such.

i actually oh this to a friend, if he hadn't got my brain into the right though pattern this may never exist or may have been nicked, lol talking about time and point of view is doing me in now, lol.

any-who, a round of applause for Roscoso for getting me on track. i wish you luck in your writings Rosco-kun, and good luck with the multi author fic's you've got going. and as a side award, other than being mentioned, i'm including you in this my 'Deo' friend.

hope for the best

ciao

n.n


	2. AAAAAAGGHH!

Ok Here we go with the second chapter (just so you know this is my one weakness as a writer)

* * *

The Chaotic Order.

The Road of 'Life'

"Y'know, were nearly within there Anbu's perimeter, after that they'll be on us if we dont sort this out." The shortest figure informed, she head lowering down to stare at the fire once more her eye's shifting in the fires dim light.

The tallest figure sighed, in truth he didnt even want to be here, but he was charged with they're safety and he would damn well keep the selves. Konoha was realy there only hope, Iwa and Kumo had destroyed uzugakure and kiri was in a civi war. Ame just gave them all bad vibes and suna weren't that economically stable and to his kowledge it would take a radical shift in power to fix the problem them. So Konoha was all that was left.

"When do we move." the figure entering from the forest carrying the wood, face shielded from the fire light by the three wide logs, stacked atop one another precariously.

"morning would be nice, but when have you ever let us sleep in." the three chuckled as the wood was set. preparing the fire for the wood while there fourth and final member collected water to boil. "He'll be back soon, the logs were set up near the river, i think it mightbe one of the training grounds, but is a bit far out. The village must be expanding."

"Signs of a good economy and exceltent trade, but if that's the case, we better keep a better eye out for the Anbu, they may patrol here on an irregular pattern to catch out the odd tresspassing nin."

"Well then maybe we should start moving after we've eaten, the gates may be closed at night but the guards will be calmer if we are in sight."

"That would be true guys, but we would still have to wait till morning, off the road and out of sight so we dont harm konoha's relations with the public yeah." the fourth arrived, several water bottles and canteens filled and ready to be drained for there already waiting meals.

"Alright get the fire roaring and we'll get the ramen on the go."

A collective "Yosh" was all that was heard before the logs were thrown onto the fire and the water cauldron set.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH" the fire exploded outward as a figure erupted from its epicentre, the figure dancing as his flames eventualy started to disipate, revealing a rolling pile of tattered orange and blond.

"What the...hey, you OK" no one had moved, the event seemingly acceptable.

The lump slowly rose immeadiatly thrusting a finger in the direction of the group of shinobi infront of him, message upon his tounge

"WHAT DO YOU THI..is that ramen..." and thus the decleration of blame was forgoten, replaced with the invesatigation of the unknown.

"eehhhh yeah.... do you...want some?" the smallest said, his hesitation evident and his curiosity ensnared by this rapid change in attitude.

Before any had seen him move there was a pot in his hand ready for the boiling water to be placed in it, what made it worse was that it was one from the closed bag that upon inspection had no actual evidence to sugest ramen storage.

the tallest of the group, the one who had collected the wood, eventualy recovered and reorganized the pot and stand, aswell as shuffle the wood back into the fire. his sensei wood deal with the leaf ninja.

"so boy, why are you here, and why did you emerge from the flames like a bat out of hell" there sensei queried, he had not sensed the boy, then again he was preocupied looking for anbu in the shadows and not for chakra sigatures, after all you can underestimate someone with genin chakra but not someone 8ft tall with a tanto at your throut.

* * *

"sorry about that, i got tied to the log by my sensei, i think he expected me to get out on my own, but the ropes were tight and i dont know that justsu yet so i kinda just, y'know, nodded off and woke up to a firey pit to the face." all the while he maintained his grin. after all friend ar'nt made with frowns.

He turned to the fire, expectant of the water poured in the realined pot. it was then that he looked across the fire and took real notice of his aquaintancies.

Across from him, sat against the opposing tree was the eldest, probably the sensei. a black cloak encircling him, enclosing all he had to hide, only his hand, head and boots were exposed. His hands free of gloves and also scars, suprising naruto, after all even he had scarred his hands from training. his boots were another matter, thick leather with a worn tip, revealing the glint of blackened metal, the fires menacing dance, flickering to expose more of him, as if by command. the eldest's face was also free of blemish, but was a sickly pale, almost bordering on the white of the hyuuga's eyes. what struck naruto most though was the man's eyes, a deep purple with a black slit, they almost seemed to bore into him as the mans eyes swiveled from tree to tree, almost like a waiting predator, lurking in the shadows as the kill nears. His dark hair revealed to be purple by a few strey sparks of the fire.

"yoohoo, blondie, waters ready" naruto almost stumbled, had that realy been enough time to boil the water. feeling his hands warm, he looked down to find his cooling ramen. he looked back to the one who disturbed his train of thought. after a glance around, he realised that she was the only girl in the group, she looked to be pretty youn, about 7 or 8 years old if he had to guess, she was alos wrapped up in a cloak, though this one was a dark blue and was definatle a bit big for her, the hood itself looked more like a pointed sack on her back than anything else. Her eyes seemed to be studying him like little girl would study the new toy she had just recieved. Her smile was so innocent and ... infectious. he grinned back at her only to recieve a giggle and watch as she retreats to her pack, rummaging before revealing a sleeping bag, which she promptly crawled in. her soft mew's eventualy being heard in the backroubd of the fire crackle.

He stared at her for a few more minutes until the tallest one sat next to him

"sorry about the whole fire thing, didnt notice you on the log, my eyes are take time to adjust to the pitch dark fater being infront of the fire to long, so i didnt realy notice you." his voice seemed oddly lyrical and for some reason naruto felt ... safe, secure and oddly at home. he turned to his adresser.

The boy seemed ... odd. He wore an open cloak revealing a well chisled chest and several tatoo's of some kind trailing his torso and most likely his entire body if he had to guess, red bars and yellow chains, kind of creepy but still cool in Naruto's opinion. he wore a pair of loose combats tied with a pair of cargo belts, crossing each other. his hand were gloved but seemed to act as a second layer of skin. His boots got Naruto's atention though, they reached his mid-calf and were displaying and impressive mettlework dragon, slithering up the neck of the boot before finally setling near the top and glaring forward, and yet naruto felt as though they were staring at him...hungrily. He eventualy dragged himself from there gaze as he aligned his eyes with his new friends face. His dark brown hair held felks of black and green, his smile seemed beautifle, if not a bit corrupt by the elongated fangs. but his eyes got naruto, green surounding yellow and finally the black of the pupil, slit from top to bottom, piercing the yellow and green. there look was almost other worldly, he just wanted to see them closer....

"Oi Arkard, Stop it, he's not some meal you can just pick up and eat, besides youve got your 'ramen', if you can still call it that." Naruto blinked, and looked, this guy, Arkard, again. His eyes became plain blue and turned around to his ramen, before adding something from his back pack, the he left to eat, mumbling about meals or something, naruto didn't know.... and probably wouldn't want to. he turned to his 'saviour'.

He was the only one not wearing a cloak. He was fairly tall but still shorter than his two male counterparts. His red tinged black hair flowing menacingly while he glared at Arkard. his eyes flickering ruby red for a second... but the fire light made it dificult to tell. his black tanktop and combats made him more menacing. add in the blood red scabbord of his sword and you get one hell of an intimidating figure, even naruto felt a little scared of him. His ninja sandals clapped as he lasily walked to naruto, his air of intimidation disipating as he drew closer.

"don't worry about him, he's harmless... if hes fed, the names Roscoso, Rosco for short, how about you?" he grinned as he offered his hand

Stretching his hand to great Rosco" the names..."

"GET AWAY FROM NARUTO!!"

They all turned.

* * *

there we go, chap one. any guesses on characters and race?

so far we have

Rosco-  
Arkard-  
Sensei?-  
Little Girl?-

hope to see y'all soon

ciao

n.n


End file.
